


愛しさのアクセル(愛的加速器)

by A_Hitomiko



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hitomiko/pseuds/A_Hitomiko
Summary: 總共三章：17澈X35雲37澈X32雲37澈X35雲萬字純肉文注意前兩章為要%%%才能離開的房間設定現背，私設臆想有⚠️





	愛しさのアクセル(愛的加速器)

17X35

金鐘雲看著牆上的屏幕，幾個大字寫著「不做愛就無法逃出的房間」。  
房間內只有一張大床跟一個玻璃櫥櫃，櫥櫃裡放滿了各種情趣用品。  
跟金鐘雲在一起的是金希澈，正確來說是17歲的金希澈。  
17歲的金希澈留著一頭飄逸的長髮，身高大約還差金鐘雲半顆頭，是個還未完全變大人的美少年。  
金希澈正暴躁的踹門，嘴上喊著才不要跟男人做愛，他還是未成年不可以跨過那個大人的線。  
然而金希澈的心裡卻是這樣想的：『那人怎麼就跟我差了點的好看呢？怎麼就安靜的坐著不動呢？穿什麼大號的白襯衫？也太色情了點......冷靜啊金希澈，一定有別的方法可以逃離這裡。』  
「靠，這門踹不開！」金希澈不滿的叫著，「喂，你也過來幫忙啊！不想回去了嗎？」  
金鐘雲慢步走向門旁，卻是慵懶的從身後把自己掛在金希澈身上。  
「希澈哥，如果不按造它說的去做，是無法離開的。」金鐘雲閱歷豐富，面對這種情況他自然知道該怎麼做。  
「你...你怎麼知道我的名字？」金希澈感到訝異，還沒出道不可能有什麼粉絲，公司裡好像也沒見過這個人......況且，這麼好看的人要不記得很難吧。不過，臉雖然不記得，但是聲音好像跟某個練習生有點像。  
「你猜啊。」金鐘雲忍不住捏了兩把金希澈的臉頰，順帶摸了人中。  
「呀，自我介紹不知道嗎？而且我的臉是給你摸的嗎？」金希澈自認江原道一枝花，可不是那麼容易被攀上的。  
「我叫金鐘雲，藝名是藝術的聲帶『藝聲』。我們在......啊，對希澈哥來說是好幾年之後呢......總之，我們是出道十幾年的同個團體的關係。」金鐘雲說著話，小手不安份的解著金希澈的衣服。  
資訊量有點太大難以消化，但是要相信AB腦迴路都是很厲害的。聽到自己會出道，金希澈高興的愣成空白。意識回來時已經被金鐘雲脱了個大半，本來想掙扎，奈何17歲還是有發育空間，只能被圈著脫衣服。  
「等等啊，為什麼你這麼順手？」江原道一枝花擔心起自己的貞操安危，他還沒認識大姊姊呢。  
「畢竟我們是那種關係啊，而且我是做下面那個，不用擔心。」金鐘雲趁金希澈恍神卸下了他下半身的衣物，小手握著小希澈，「真可愛呢。」  
「呀！你......」金希澈紅著臉想飆髒話，但是因為命根子被掌握在他人手裡只能選擇吞下。  
「希澈哥的處男就讓我奪走吧。」金鐘雲在金希澈的耳邊輕聲細語，小手動著讓性器漸漸挺立，「把這處男的陰莖插到我的體內，讓我榨乾它好不好？」  
金希澈像是中邪一樣跟著金鐘雲的指令。他坐在床上看對方在自己身上色情的脫下衣服，時不時擺動那纖細的腰肢，使兩人的性器能交互摩擦。  
「怎麼沒有毛？」金希澈碰了碰金鐘雲光滑的下腹。  
「不喜歡嗎？」金鐘雲咬著下唇笑了一下，原本是打算準備給37歲的金希澈當作驚喜的。  
「你......沒有病吧？」畢竟二十多年前對同性戀的接受度並不高，許多資訊也都是錯誤且帶有恐懼的，金希澈這樣發問也是情有可原。  
「沒有喔，我唯一的男人就只有希澈哥而已。雖然不是現在的希澈哥，不過基因是一樣的不用擔心會有得病的問題。」金鐘雲覺得這個金希澈真是可愛極了，銳利的五官還帶著少年的傲氣，一點點的恐懼掩蓋不住興奮與對情事的好奇。還有那個包莖，在數年後可會成為傲人的巨根，一想到這樣，金鐘雲又更加興奮了。  
金希澈還是感到有些害怕，都說漂亮的人有毒，像他自己就是特別毒的那種......跑偏了，但是......這麼漂亮的一個人在誘惑自己，不上就不是男人。  
金希澈將人推倒，然而下一秒就不知道該怎麼做了......美少年的那漂亮的臉瞬間紅的發燙。  
「希澈哥，要先擴張才可以進來啦，你先拿一下櫃子裡那瓶潤滑。」金鐘雲瞇起眼笑著，處男真是太有趣了。  
「喔...喔...好的。」金希澈覺得有點丟臉，但還是聽話的去取潤滑油，順便摸了顆紅色跳蛋藏在手裡。

金鐘雲墊了一顆枕頭在腰下，雙腿大開，引導著小處男金希澈。  
「是這樣嗎......？」金希澈小心翼翼的用兩指擴張著，右手把玩著紅色跳蛋，想嘗試分散注意力。據說長時間進行性行為，會讓性器的顏色變深，之前跟83的親友們一起看片的時候，片裡的男女都是這樣......現在身下這人的穴口也是。  
「嗯......對，你再進去一點...應該能碰到一個稍硬的......啊...」突然的快感讓金鐘雲忍不住叫了出來。  
小處男金希澈一摸到前列腺就使勁的按壓著，像是發現了新大陸一樣的好奇。  
「唔...不要...一直按......」金鐘雲有點小生氣，本來是打著引導小處男的心態，沒想到卻被反將一軍。  
若是37歲的金希澈，到是有可能心軟停下，但是此時這個金希澈還是叛逆少年，怎麼可能乖乖聽話呢？況且金鐘雲的樣子，只會讓人想更欺負他一些。因為計畫超出預測變得有點急躁，小手抓緊床單，想忍住不出聲卻還是發出了一陣壓抑的沈悶。  
「真的那麼舒服？」金希澈停下動作疑惑的問。  
「因為...希澈...哥...都是你的錯。」金鐘雲撅嘴不屑的說著，態度就像在對待自己世界的金希澈一樣。  
金希澈可喜歡這樣子了，像是在玩公貓的蛋蛋一樣有趣。他一個朋友就愛這麼玩自家的貓，當那隻貓爽到生殖器都冒出來後朋友便會立即停止，貓咪就會用爪子亂揮，怒瞪著主人。  
「我怎麼有錯啦？」雖然似乎猜得出原因，金希澈還是想親自聽小貓說明。  
「還不是因為......」金鐘雲想說什麼，但卻一時間不知怎麼說，想起好幾年來的回憶，難以用言語形容......，「因為希澈哥都一直弄......」  
「弄哪裡啊？」金希澈還是個好奇的未成年，依然保持著黃暴的純真。  
「就......」金鐘雲害羞的想用小手遮起臉，想著這樣就會被放過。  
「嗯？你說我都弄你哪裡啊？怎麼弄你的啊？不好好說明白我不懂啊。」金希澈起了玩心，看身下人害羞的樣子，竟起了點施虐心。  
「我......」金鐘雲還在掙扎，他認識的成人偶像可不是這樣的啊！果然時間能改變一個人。  
「手可不能把臉遮起來啊，看著我的眼睛好好說！」金希澈彎下腰，硬是把兩隻小手分開按在兩邊，銳利的五官正對著金鐘雲發燙的臉，眼神直視對方。  
「希澈哥都一直弄我前列腺......」金鐘雲話一說完就想挖個坑把自己埋起來。  
「喔～我是只用手指弄呢？還是用其他方式呢？」金希澈越玩越快樂，也不怕美人被他玩到生氣揍人。畢竟這人看起來就是連一點力氣反抗也沒有，不過也不排除是自己長太好看，對方下不了手。  
「都有......」金鐘雲嘗試一臉正氣的回答，但是一看到金希澈直視自己的樣子就又害羞了。  
「那鐘雲是喜歡我怎麼弄你呢？」看到美人的反應，血氣方剛的少年感覺自己不能忍了。  
「都喜歡啦......」金鐘雲嘟起嘴看著金希澈，試圖靠撒嬌來奪回主控權。  
「我知道鐘雲最喜歡什麼喔。」金希澈邪笑放開壓著金鐘雲的手，「現在就把你喜歡的給你好嗎？」金希澈用性器摩擦著穴口，他想聽美人求他。  
「我要...希澈哥......進來......」金鐘雲雙手抱著大腿兩側，讓自己的腿能多張開一些。  
「如你所願。」然而，金希澈卻是先將紅色的跳蛋放進去，才緩緩插入自己的性器。待性器完全插入後，金希澈打開了跳蛋的開關，又因為沒接觸過這類東西，一個手賤就把段速提到了最高，爽得自己差點繳械，這才調回中間段速。  
金鐘雲感覺到自己體內那顆高速震動的跳蛋，想推開金希澈卻又被往回拉，拉扯之中不斷感受到快感，氣得他髒話連飆。  
金希澈雖然聽不太懂未來的髒話，但還是聽得懂那語氣中的不快，想著你不開心的話那我就把你肏到只會叫爽，就跟片子裡演的一樣。於是，金希澈雙手扣住金鐘雲的腰，下身開始沒什麼經驗的大開大合撞擊著。這種胡亂的方式一般來說並不會有什麼爽感，但因為此時金鐘雲體內還有一顆運作著的跳蛋，每當金希澈撞進穴內，總會再撞上跳蛋，跳蛋沒有規則的在體內撞擊著穴壁，弄得金鐘雲喘著讓金希澈慢一點。  
金希澈才不在乎勒。  
少年正在享受人生第一炮，腦中全是片子裡出現的畫面，也沒心情去在乎身下人的感受，他正想著還要實踐哪些姿勢跟玩具才好。  
金希澈腦中一閃，想起了片子裡的女人有些會在做愛時揉自己的胸，突然好奇男人是不是也會對胸部的刺激有反應？觀察一下後，他發現美人的雙乳好像比一般人來得紅腫，AB腦迴路讓他一下就搞明白，嘖嘖讚嘆了起來。一邊想著這人真騷，一邊想著未來的自己是怎麼這麼厲害，搞上這麼一個大美人。  
金希澈稍微停下動作，性器頂著跳蛋完全埋在穴內，「喂，你自己玩乳頭給我看。」少年用右手將長瀏海向上一撥，露出桀驁不馴的眼神笑著。  
金鐘雲想起了剛出道時的金希澈，確實笑起來就像是這個樣子。他聽話的用雙手先按壓乳首周遭的肌肉，內心卻想著怎麼不管哪個時間點的金希澈，都對胸部這麼感興趣？開始交往的這幾年，不僅特別喜歡玩乳首調教，前陣子還去找了豐胸按摩想來給他試試......真是回想起來都覺得可怕。  
金希澈認真的看著金鐘雲，下身也不忘緩緩抽動。  
「希澈哥......不要看...」金鐘雲揉捏著自己的乳首，金希澈那戲謔的眼神讓他變得比平時還敏感。  
「不看的話我要怎麼學習呢？現在學起來以後才能用在你身上啊。」金希澈故意停下，讓跳蛋能剛好觸碰到前列腺的位置，然後用右手拇指按壓金鐘雲的會陰。  
「你...怎麼...麼...唔...欺負我......」金鐘雲感覺自己要高潮了，快感從四面八方傳入腦中。本來想仗著自己性經驗比較豐富的優勢，狠狠榨乾金希澈，卻沒想到自己會被反制。越想越屈辱，讓金鐘雲忍不住流下眼淚來。  
「嗯？我才沒有欺負你呢...被欺負不會覺得爽吧？」金希澈笑著加重了按壓會陰的力道，下身也使勁的擺動起來，他看著美人即將高潮的表情，那性器一抖一抖的吐著透明前列腺液，不知為何產生了想把人肏哭的想法。  
然而金鐘雲卻無法回答，只能斷斷續續發出意義不明的隻字片語。  
金希澈加快了抽插的速度，。  
處男嘛，第一次總是會比較快的，在金鐘雲因高潮而夾緊後穴時，金希澈也在裡面射了出來。  
在金希澈因為第一次而恍惚時，金鐘雲已經回神過來了，一把按倒對方便又馬上接著第二輪的抽插。  
「喂，你......等等啊...」金希澈想先喘一下，剛才射精的性器卻又被馬上弄得挺立。  
「我...要...榨乾......你啊...」金鐘雲瞇著眼笑，他跪坐在金希澈身上，白色的精液因為抽插的動作而被帶至穴外，沾到金希澈的體毛上。  
金希澈覺得自己可能真的會被榨乾，雖然說青少年應該很有精力的，但是看到只在片子裡出現過的場景真實上演，這精神上的衝擊力讓他難以招架。他單手扣住金鐘雲的腰，另一隻手將跳蛋的段速調到了最高，立馬見身上人腰直接軟下來，身體趴軟著用小手撐在自己胸前，眼角泛淚的喘息著。  
「不是要榨乾我嗎？剛剛那氣勢去哪裡了？」金希澈壞心的頂了頂下半身，然後聽見了不完整的髒話串。  
金鐘雲咬著唇撐起自己，省著力氣緩慢的動著身體，卻讓性器和跳蛋在體內的感覺更明顯，反倒成了種折磨。  
「真是欠幹。」金希澈看著美人有些吃力的動著，便模仿片子裡學到的話說。  
「都是...你的...錯......唔...」金鐘雲用力夾緊了金希澈的性器，然後緩慢的將它退出來。  
「操，夾這麼緊是要讓我斷嗎？」金希澈爽得倒抽一口氣，一個不爽便一巴掌打在金鐘雲的右側臀部上。  
金鐘雲嚇了一跳，身子往後一仰用兩手撐著床舖。他想著，這幾年來跟金希澈上床都沒被打過，除了喜歡奇怪的PLAY之外，要有多溫柔就多溫柔，跟少年時的金希澈是不一樣的。  
金希澈放肆的笑了幾聲，按住金鐘雲的大腿根，公狗腰便快速的動了起來。美人被這樣的攻勢弄得爽快，右手撐在金希澈的膝蓋上，左手玩起了自己的乳首。  
「澈...啊...好棒......啊...」金鐘雲毫無顧忌的喊著，露出勝算在握的笑容，刺激著少年的羞恥心。  
「真欠幹！」金希澈看著美人因為身體後仰而露出的白皙腹部，隱約能看見自己的性器在動的痕跡，腹部上汗水順著肌肉的線條往下流，和剛才美人射出的精液亂七八糟的混在一起。  
好像隱約知道，為什麼要把下腹的毛給剃掉了。  
視覺上是刺激，下半身也是刺激，聽覺更是刺激的盛宴。金鐘雲故意用低沉的嗓音叫著金希澈的名字，叫出聲時卻又有時用一般聲線，有時用稍高的長音。  
金希澈覺得自己要爆炸了，腦袋裡的多巴胺過度的分泌著，感覺一陣白光閃過便又射在金鐘雲的身體裡。  
第二次的射精讓金希澈覺得有些疲憊，他完全躺平看著身上的美人。  
「希澈哥...我還要......」金鐘雲瞇著眼笑，像是一個孩子在要糖吃一樣。  
「我...不...行...了...」金希澈話一說完，性器卻被緊緊握起來。  
「不行～」金鐘雲趴在金希澈腿間，握著已經軟趴趴的性器吹氣，「我說了，今天要榨乾希澈哥。」

房間的門已經開了，不過床上的兩人似乎要很久才會離開。

***  
37X32

「希澈哥？」金鐘雲發現自己在一個沒看過的房間裡，牆上還寫著可疑的字。  
「嗯。」金希澈深呼吸，時隔多年，他又回到了這個房間裡。  
「希澈哥好像不太一樣？」金鐘雲摸著熟悉的人中，卻說不出個所以然。  
「我變老了啊。」金希澈嘆氣，回想起這些年來戀人的樣子，「你倒是越來越好看了。」  
「嗯！我都有認真的在做身材管理！」金鐘雲自豪的說著。  
「我倒是希望你別再這樣了。」金希澈抱緊金鐘雲，這時的弟弟剛退伍沒多久，身上還能摸到肉。  
「為什麼？哥不希望我變好看嗎？」金鐘雲不懂。  
「哥是希望你健康啊，你不管怎樣哥都愛你的。」金希澈深情的說著。  
「希瘋瘋怎麼啦？幹嘛突然這麼肉麻？」金鐘雲不是很懂，他只覺得金希澈的手比平時還不乖。  
「我愛你啊，從以前到現在都是，想不想知道我們將近四年沒有一起活動，我是怎麼活下去的？」金希澈故意放慢語速，釣人的說著。  
「希瘋哥你今天是不是沒吃藥？」金鐘雲覺得他哥今天特別不正常。  
「沒有，我都吃你不吃藥。」金希澈有點心急，要知道他可是在家準備好要跟愛人一起過生日了，他急著幹人啊。  
「什麼？」金鐘雲愣了好久，感覺資訊量有點大......，「所以希澈哥之前交的女朋友都是假的嗎？」  
「呃......不要跟狗特講喔。」金希澈覺得有點羞恥，雖然他倆的事全靠這親友在幫忙堵櫃門。  
「可是哥，我不愛你啊。」金鐘雲拍掉金希澈想拉他褲頭拉鍊掉手。  
「傻瓜，愛是要做出來的啊。」金希澈笑得特別燦爛。

先不論金希澈是怎麼打得過剛退伍的金鐘雲的，總之成功脫光推倒了。  
「鐘雲啊，不用怕，哥會讓你很舒服的。」金希澈擠出一大堆潤滑油在金鐘雲的腿間。  
「哥...不要好不好？」金鐘雲有點害怕，冰涼的潤滑油讓他打了個冷顫，「哥，我幫你口出來......」  
「我們鐘雲什麼時候學會這麼厲害的詞了？」金希澈剛想笑，就想起了估計還是跟著他跟朴正洙學的，「鐘雲，是哥太急了......」  
金希澈彎下腰親吻著金鐘雲的嘴角，「可是啊...你看那牆上的字，不遵守的話是會被殺掉的。」  
金鐘雲似懂非懂的點頭，身體也稍微放鬆了。  
「乖，身體放鬆就好。」  
金希澈先是伸入右手一指，另一隻手擼著金鐘雲的性器。  
「希澈哥...感覺好奇怪......」金鐘雲用手摀住臉。  
金希澈盡可能用自己那三寸不爛之舌安撫弟弟，在細心擴張時，還時不時用指尖去觸碰前列腺的位置。  
金鐘雲是第一次感受到來自前列腺的快感，小手緊抓在胸前，想要壓住呻吟聲卻有些困難，眉頭皺得緊緊的。  
「鐘雲，這裡只有我，叫出來也沒關係的。」金希澈微笑著又戳了戳前列腺，卻只看到身下人晃著腦袋，似是很不願意配合，「我要啵啵！」  
金鐘雲還沒反應過來，就被金希澈粗暴的吻上了。本來想憑著主唱強大肺活量的優勢，跟哥哥來個纏綿的吻，卻沒想到自己會先被吻得發昏，大半的空氣都不知道被吻到哪裡去了，身體也不斷發紅發燙。他感覺身體發軟，後穴的手指也增加到了三隻......  
「呀！！！！」金希澈發出了慘叫，「你想謀殺親夫嗎？」  
「還...不...是...希澈哥...太...過分...。」金鐘雲認為自己情急之下，捏了哥哥的乳頭沒有什麼不對的。  
「對，都是老公太壞，鐘雲不要哭呦。老公等等就餵你吃特製的美味棒好不好？會噴出煉奶的美味棒喔～」金希澈原本還想再唸幾句，但在看到金鐘雲發紅的小臉時，卻還是暫時忍下來了，想著等等要怎麼讓人哭著叫老公。  
前半句倒是還好，後半句聽得金鐘雲想打人，恨不得讓金希澈斷子絕孫。在他想回嗆幾句時，前列腺卻突然被用力的按壓起來，金希澈另一隻手也配合按壓的速度，擼動著性器，食指指尖輕壓在馬眼上。本來想咬緊下唇抑制自己，卻還是被金希澈翹開，舌尖被吸允著。  
突然間，金鐘雲覺得自己好像要去了，小手抵在兩人之間輕輕推著，想讓身上的人慢一點。金希澈當然瞬間就懂，坐起身卻壞心的再加重按壓前列腺的力道，並緊握那人的性器根部，觀察他不自禁弓起的腰部和浮出的肌肉線條。  
「希...澈哥......」金鐘雲眨著眼，淚水汪汪的樣子總是能讓人心軟。  
「不對喔，要說老公請讓我射。」金希澈心裡有點癢癢的，不過這幾年下來已經摸透了愛人，要逼這張金嘴開口只有這種時候。  
「澈哥...不...要......唔...」金鐘雲搖著頭，他怎麼可能就這麼屈服呢。  
「不要嗎？」金希澈停下對前列腺的攻勢，卻用左手指尖刮擦著冠狀溝，「不要的話，我就給你插支尿道棒，讓你今天都射不出來好不好？」金希澈承認自己是有點說太過了，他不該對這個什麼都不知道的鐘雲報復他生日時被玩的情趣。  
金鐘雲一個字也說不出來，只會一個勁的掉眼淚，他認識的哥哥怎麼變得這麼黃暴了？這麼糟糕的話都講得出來。  
「鐘雲乖，叫老公的話就不會給你這樣玩的。」至少現在不會。  
金鐘雲搖頭，他不想叫，但也不想被奇怪的道具折磨。  
「想敬酒不吃吃罰酒嗎？那不然我們再追加兩顆跳蛋怎麼樣？」金希澈回憶著去年生日的玩法，「就貼在乳頭上，然後我們就慢慢等你開口吧。」  
「唔...老...公......」金鐘雲真是怕了，努力從口中憋出兩個字。  
「我們鐘雲最乖了。」金希澈放開掐住性器的手，「第一次叫算是不錯了，給你獎勵吧。」  
金希澈抽出了手指，將自己挺硬的性器一點一點插入柔軟的穴內，「鐘雲的下面在吃老公的美味棒呢，咬這麼緊，肯定是想吃很久了吧？」  
金鐘雲氣得想踹人，他哥那個純潔害羞人設是不要了嗎？  
金希澈故意進入的很緩慢，一方面是怕對方受傷，另一方面是想觀察對方，金鐘雲緊張的樣子真的很可愛，讓人忍不住想玩他。在龜頭擦過前列腺時，金希澈來回抽動了幾下，對方馬上就射了出來，白皙的肚子上被精液畫上不規則的痕跡。  
「鐘雲也太快了點，果然是因為第一次嗎？」金希澈笑著說，忍不住的握住了對方的腰肢用力肏了進去，射精後的鐘雲總會身體放軟一陣子，金希澈總是喜歡在這時候插入再要個幾次。  
「啊啊...哥......不要...啊.......」金鐘雲感覺自己的身體被撐開，然而他卻沒有力氣反抗。  
「要叫老公。」金希澈發出了變態的笑聲，趁著對方無法打人九淺一深的肏了起來。  
「老公...不要......啊...啊啊...」金鐘雲幾乎是哀嚎著，不願讓背德感跟快感在腦中衝突，手卻不自覺的想要抱著金希澈。  
金希澈自然是配合的彎下身讓弟弟抱著，因為他知道這個動作是在討愛，是在臣服於性事的快樂。當然，這也是經過好幾年才知道的。此外，金鐘雲還喜歡在性事中接吻，這種無暇去想其他事的性愛，讓他覺得有安全感。  
金希澈畢竟是經驗老道，自己射過一次後又把金鐘雲給肏射了兩次。最後看對方已經被他肏到沒體力，回想了一下幾年前的行程，想起不久之後還有行程要跑，還是抽出了自己的性器，「鐘雲剛剛說要幫我口，現在還算數嗎？」  
金鐘雲想打死兩小時前的自己，但想到金希澈還沒好好發洩，還是點了點頭。  
「你接下來還有亞巡的行程要跑，今天就不玩深喉了。」金希澈在線作死。  
金鐘雲嚇得差點捏斷小希澈，想著哥哥的黃暴等級什麼時候已經突破天際線了？跟小情人這樣玩不怕對方扁條腺發炎上報嗎？等等，這麼說來在未來跟他哥交往的還是他自己？  
「阿西，你下半輩子的幸福不要了嗎？」金希澈覺得吃痛。  
金鐘雲乖乖聽著金希澈的吩咐，趴在對方腿間舔著那發燙的性器。雖然不是沒看過，但這樣近距離且完全勃起的狀態下還真是第一次。本來以為會有很重的男人體味，或是有奇怪的臭味，但是在舔的時候就只剩甜甜的草莓玫瑰味。就在金鐘雲差點相信這世上有ABO時，他看見了可食用的潤滑液空瓶，上面寫著草莓玫瑰......只能說這味道也真夠奇葩的，但是又莫名的好吃。  
金希澈看對方細心的舔著，也不知道到底是在幫他口還是在吃潤滑液......於是又倒了點在自己的性器上，在倒的過程又故意手賤了幾下，弄得金鐘雲的頭髮和臉上也是黏糊糊的潤滑油。  
金鐘雲倒是不太在意，反正香香的還意外的很好吃。他回憶著漫畫書中的劇情，一口將性器的前端吞入口中，然後舌尖細細品味著，不光是冠狀溝，連馬眼都好好的舔過，然後用主唱優勢的肺活量吸了起來，兩邊的臉頰因為空氣變少而凹陷。  
要不是金希澈身經百鍊，否則這樣多吸個幾次......說不定就直接給人口爆了。  
「鐘雲怎麼這麼色？這種事是誰教你的？」金希澈雖然知道答案了，但還是想聽金鐘雲親口道來。  
「唔...瞞...窪......」含著性器說話，真是一個字也聽不懂。  
「不是只有漫畫吧？」畢竟在數年後的某個夜晚裡，兩人可是一起看了珍藏的GV呢。  
「唔嗯...唔......嗯唔...」  
這次連金希澈也不知道在說些什麼了。  
吸了好幾回，金鐘雲只覺得嘴巴越來越累，只能抬頭看著金希澈求放過。  
其實金希澈也很難受，他雙手緊緊握拳，強忍著想射精的感受。看到弟弟即將眼淚潰堤的樣子，他也很心疼啊，心嘆原來讓新手挑戰魔王的感覺就是如此啊。  
「鐘雲，停下。」金希澈摸了摸金鐘雲的頭，將性器抽出後，擼了幾下便讓大量的精液噴出。  
金鐘雲因為有些缺氧，眼光泛著淚，嘴巴無力張著想獲得更多空氣。白濁沾到了睫毛上，弄得他想揉眼睛、想罵髒話、想打人，但是一開口便吃到腥鹹的味道，讓他嚇的呸呸呸吐了出來。

金希澈笑了笑扯來床單一角，把弟弟的臉給弄乾淨。  
「我們鐘雲很努力呢。」金希澈又是親又是抱的，「偷偷告訴你一件事吧。」  
「什麼呀？」金鐘雲小手搭在對方的肩上，慵懶的問。  
「我愛你！」金希澈一說完，馬上低下頭捂著臉，「啊啊啊啊——太羞恥了！」  
「希澈哥沒吃藥嗎？腦子撞到了嗎？」金鐘雲笑著問，心裡當然是很高興，但仍似乎是把告白當作是兒戲。  
「才沒有！」金希澈露出一隻眼睛看了弟弟，然後又把臉給遮了起來，「鐘雲，你要好好聽我說。」  
「好。」金鐘雲覺得稀奇，好像兩人平時的立場交換了一樣。  
「嗯...你知道...接下來，就是...赫宰他們也要進軍隊了，會變得安靜很多，孤單也會伴隨而來......」金希澈選擇對視他的戀人，「但是我會在你身邊......啊啊啊啊啊——不行，真是太羞恥了！」然後終究是把臉遮起來。  
「嗯，還有獨特跟強仁也是......雖然隊裡同時少了三個人，但是肯定很快就會過去的。」金鐘雲突然想起與弟弟們的互動，不禁覺得有些空虛。  
「呀，我不是指那種陪伴啦......」金希澈一時不知該怎麼解釋，「就是會啵啵的那種陪伴......」  
「希瘋不是都對大家這樣嗎？」金鐘雲大概猜到了答案，但是還是想像弟弟那樣皮一下。  
「才沒有，我後來有學著體諒公司壓新聞的痛苦了kkk......不過後來見面會倒是玩了很多次......」金希澈回想起被嘴對嘴傳紙跟被Pocky Game支配的粉絲見面會......跟別的男人快啵啵的時候，親男友還很高興的想按頭。  
「什麼？」金鐘雲覺得不可思議，他哥竟然開始體諒公司了？  
「我也是變了很多啊。」金希澈摸了摸金鐘雲的人中，想著這人之後還會變成眼淚妖精，令人感嘆。

兩人似乎都刻意忽略了大開的房門，只是抱在一起說著心裡話。約定那些錯過的，沒有錯過的，要一起去完成。

***  
37X35

金鐘雲說，過兩天想跟希澈哥在一起。  
若是別人可能金希澈就算了，但是這可是金鐘雲提的啊！平時不吵不鬧安安靜靜的可愛戀人！於是金希澈就把那天所有的行程能推的推，準備在家和戀人膩在一起。  
金希澈在家就是個完全自然主義者，而且夏天可熱了，他就穿了條紅色貼身四角褲在家裡。畢竟早在交往前就互看過身體了，這麼多年下來也早習慣了，所以只穿內褲在家跟戀人約會變成了金希澈認定的常識。  
金鐘雲也不太在意，反正他喜歡肢體接觸，這樣容易擦槍走火也沒什麼不好啊。比起花時間去想怎麼跟對方說那事，不如直接用身體撩，撩硬了算他的！所以習慣這模式的他，一進到金希澈家中就喊著熱，身上就只剩下一件加長版T-shirt。

「希瘋，我剛剛跟17歲的你見面了。」金鐘雲發現自己靠著金希澈睡著在沙發上，但是電視上在播的電影缺跟睡著前的那一幕一秒不差。  
「好巧喔，我剛剛跟32歲的你見面了。」金希澈漸漸想起了那個似真似假的夢境，「然後就把你睡了。」  
「小時候的希瘋很可愛，小小的......」金鐘雲順手摸了把人中。  
「呀，怎麼可以說你男人小！？」金希澈開玩笑的說著。  
「但是現在希瘋瘋很大啊。」金鐘雲笑著戳了戳金希澈的胯下。  
「你再這樣會讓夜晚的野獸跑出來的！」然而，野獸先生卻沒有絲毫要阻止的意思。  
「反正希瘋不都沒在管的嗎？」金鐘雲說著自然點，手卻很不自然的拉扯起金希澈的內褲邊，他故意用哄孩子的口吻說，「野獸先生，要不要一起玩啊～」  
「要，當然要！」金希澈掀起戀人的長T，卻發現到——  
「你把毛剃掉了？」  
金鐘雲抓起金希澈的手，讓他摸摸自己光滑的腹部。  
「希澈哥之前不是常常想讓我剃嗎？而且ELF都說我長得像高中生，想說把下面剃了你大概會很高興。」金鐘雲還是有點害羞。  
金希澈高興得不得了，二十年前的記憶突然在腦海中閃過。  
金鐘雲原本就是體毛較少的成員，是個連鬍子都不太長的人，還被其他成員們懷疑過底下到底有沒有長齊。而事實證明，金鐘雲底下的毛不但長得齊，還特別柔軟、不刺人，這是之前金希澈給他口的感想。  
不過現在把毛剃了，還真的有幾分小孩子的感覺......。  
然而，就在小希澈快要因為背德感把持不住的時候，大希澈突然想起了什麼，「等等！我去拿個東西！」  
在人回來時，手中多了個粉紅色的箱子。  
「為了慶祝我們鐘雲專輯大賣，你哥我買了禮物要給你。」金希澈將箱子遞給金鐘雲，「打開吧。」  
金鐘雲吞了吞口水，他們SUJU成員間是不太送禮物的，怕的就是藉送禮來行報復之實。再加上送禮的又是金希澈，按造往年的經驗......怕又不是什麼好東西。  
終於，箱子被打開了，裡面是——整套的粉紅貓咪十四件式情趣套裝。  
金鐘雲突然想分手。  
「那啥...你不是出了Pink Magic嗎？我就想說買粉紅色的多好啊......」金希澈越講越覺得心虛，尤其是在對上戀人一臉嫌棄的表情後。  
金鐘雲嘆氣安慰自己，好吧，至少不是紅色了。  
「那為什麼是貓咪？」金鐘雲從不覺得自己能跟貓咪這種生物相提，自己明明就是花豹這類帥氣的生物才是。  
「Emmm......因為你不是跳了一段的那啥...年輕人愛的那個喵喵喵的，我就想變成貓的你多可愛啊......」金希澈試圖畫圈自圓。  
「我變成貓跟這個有什麼關係？」金鐘雲拿起盒子裡的手銬，有點生氣的說，「呀，這是貓戴的嗎？」  
「不不不，我戴的！這是給我自己戴的！」金希澈急著安撫戀人，講完話才發現自己說錯話了。  
「哥要說話算話喔。」金鐘雲笑得可樂。

最後，金希澈雙手背在後方戴上手銬，雙腳還被迫固定在單人沙發的腳上，但是能如願看到變身成粉紅小貓的戀人，怎麼想都值。  
貓耳和貓尾肛塞是必備的，金希澈還另外加購了貓掌手套，粉紅色半指皮革手套上，還有矽膠做的貓掌造型。  
「喵～」金鐘雲有點害羞的叫了一聲。  
「喔喔喔喔喔——太喜歡了！」金希澈抖動著身體，被手銬銬著實在不太好表達自己的興奮。  
金鐘雲有些羞恥的笑了兩下，他突然想到貓尾肛塞的遙控不知去哪裡了。  
「哥，你有看到遙控嗎？」金鐘雲看了看箱子，但裡面好像也沒有遙控的身影。  
「鐘雲是在找這個嗎？」金希澈詭異的笑了笑，按下了手中的開關。  
金鐘雲被突如其來的震動嚇了一跳，一串髒話破口而出，遙控不知道什麼時候被金希澈給拿走了，而且他現在雙手背在後方跟椅子連在一起，遙控看來是搶不回來了。  
「鐘雲啊，貓咪是不會罵髒話的。」金希澈微笑的說，「貓咪只會喵喵叫啊。」  
金鐘雲今天再次想分手。  
「不過鐘雲是特別的...所以罵髒話也是可以......」金希澈突然想起自己現在是被綁著的那個，萬一他的小貓一個心情不好把他放置PLAY怎麼辦？  
金鐘雲試圖忍下怒氣，起身走進金希澈的房間去找他要的東西，畢竟他們可是Supper Junior，不好好友愛隊友可不行。  
「鐘雲...鐘雲啊...你要做什麼？」金希澈看著戀人雙腿間一甩一甩的尾巴，開始不安了起來，這下，不會又是要玩奇怪的PLAY吧？  
金鐘雲帶著一盒玩具回來，後面還跟著一隻湊熱鬧的希範。  
「呀，不要帶壞孩子啊，希範未成年不能看的。」金希澈嚷著。  
「孩子們都聽過那麼多次了，早就習慣了。」金鐘雲嘴上這麼說著，卻還是把希範帶到其他房間去，和其他動物團圓。  
在戀人離開之際，金希澈打量了盒子裡都玩具......怕不是今晚要被反攻了。  
「希澈哥選好了嗎？」金鐘雲晃著尾巴回來，輕拍了戀人的臉，並故意模仿漫畫人物的語氣說，「沒事的哥，夜晚還很長的。」  
金希澈此生第一次知曉害怕。  
「沒事的哥，又不會上了你。」金鐘雲忍不住笑了出來，「還是哥其實也想做一次下面呢？」  
「不了，哥知道你腰不好，所以別妄想......等等，你要做啥？！」金希澈看著戀人從盒子裡拿出了兩個帶有震動功能的鎖精環，這東西他自己買了都還沒用過啊。  
金鐘雲只是對著金希澈喵喵叫了幾聲，笑容裡除了嘲笑竟然還有點陰險。他跪坐在地，仔細的給小希澈抹上潤滑油，小手上下搓動讓小希澈有反應。  
「喵～」金鐘雲與金希澈對視，彎下身用舌尖舔了舔馬眼，立馬就讓小希澈伏起青筋，「主人～要給人家喝牛奶嗎？」  
金希澈心想這下好了，戀人不知吹什麼風，竟然想玩搾精。  
「等等啊......」想起方才夢裡的那個可愛弟弟，說好的清純可愛呢？等等，這麼說來好像還是他帶頭玩的？  
「主人～給人家喝主人的現搾牛奶嘛～」可能是在看電影之前的那杯酒，又可能是金鐘雲決定豁出去了，總覺得小貓今天特別色情啊。  
金鐘雲將鎖精環套好在冠狀溝和陰莖根部之後，便打開了開關準備放置戀人。  
這對電動鎖精環一共有八個段，會隨著時間增加越來越強，若是中途不手動停下的話，它就會一直在七與八之間來回。根據它的官方資料，一般男性大約可以撐到第五段，到達第八段基本上就能成為臨門一腳的清水健。  
「鐘雲啊，這樣哥一直開著哥會受不了的......你看啊，我們年紀已經大了不要玩成這樣......」金希澈是真的怕了，大人的世界對他這個三歲小孩來說太早了！  
「沒事的哥，圭賢說你吃了一個禮拜的生蠔。」金鐘雲滿意的看著自己的作品，腿間的尾巴似乎也感受到了主人的高興，在地上晃了兩下，「大不了，我可以再陪你吃一個禮拜啊。」  
「呀，你以為生蠔很便宜啊？你這樣......哥要把開關調到最大喔。」金希澈打算拿出殺手鐧，明知道沒什麼用。  
「行啊，反正這個也不會很強。」金鐘雲找出貓尾肛塞的說明書，秀出上面的字給主人看。  
於是金希澈就賭氣把開關調到最大了。  
雖然震動的力度並不強，但還是會有感覺的。  
金鐘雲跪坐在金希澈腿間，鎖精環沒辦法包覆的就必需靠他自己了，他用貓掌造型的粉紅色矽膠墊輕壓著小希澈，偶爾施力揉捏。因為坐姿的關係，肛塞進的比想像中深一些，不過一般角色扮演類的肛塞都是給女性使用，並不會做太大，就算深了點也不至於壓到前列腺，而粉紅色的貓尾就在地面拍打著。  
金希澈在小貓的服務下射了兩次，而兩次都被小貓一滴不漏的喝了下去，喝完還不忘再吸吸，不想漏掉任何一點「牛奶」。  
「謝謝主人的牛奶。」金鐘雲饜足的舔了自己的嘴唇。  
「那接下來餵你吃我的木天蓼棒棒好不好啊？」若是節目上的金希澈，是不可能講出這種話的。還不是跟他的小貓一起練出來的？本來只要在床事上稍為逗一下就會害羞，幾年下來抗性也越來越強，於是兩人間的情趣對話的下流程度跟小道具也漸漸增加。

在金鐘雲的提議下，兩人滾到了床上去。  
金鐘雲背對金希澈趴跪在床，頭上的貓耳已經取下，他雙腿微微張開，晃著腰部順便動了動貓尾。  
金希澈取下戀人的粉紅色尾巴，在穴口跟自己的性器上倒了不少潤滑液。  
「想吃嗎？」金希澈用性器摩擦戀人的會陰，「想吃要自己說出來呀。」  
「唔...主人...雲雲想要吃主人的木天蓼......」金鐘雲偷偷看著金希澈的反應，內心有點等不及。  
金希澈如願進入他的溫柔鄉，因為剛才用肛塞稍為擴充了，而且潤滑也很足夠，讓金希澈很順利就能進去了。  
「操...金希澈你他媽沒把鎖精環拿掉？」金鐘雲飆出髒話，但是當鎖精環上的造型鋼珠擦過他的前列腺時，真他媽舒服。  
「反正它也可以這樣用。」金希澈邪惡的戳了前列腺幾下，「我想看你的臉。」  
金鐘雲聽話的翻身，其實他自己也比較喜歡正面位。正面位可以看著戀人的臉，還能抱著對方撒嬌讓人快點些，或是用小手抵在對方胸前哭著說不要了。  
但是今晚金鐘雲突然討厭起正面位了。  
金希澈不願將鎖精環取下，在陰莖根部的鎖精環上的那個凸起，就壓在金鐘雲的會陰上，讓金鐘雲爽得不敢出聲，就怕金希澈下次還這麼玩。  
但是金希澈的眼力可不是蓋的，一個瞬間就知道戀人在想什麼，咬唇這麼可愛的小動作怎麼可能沒被發現呢？  
兩人交換了一個深長的吻，最先結束的卻是平時氣最長的那個，看來是真的等不及了。  
金希澈跪在床，雙手扣緊戀人的腰就開肏。因為有鎖精環的關係，不用什麼太大的技巧，就算隨意捅也能碰到前列腺。  
「哈...啊...希澈...哥...哥慢點...啊......」金鐘雲抓著金希澈的手臂，不知是因為期待太久還是鎖精環的威力，金鐘雲今天格外的敏感。  
「要叫歐巴。」金希澈想著這是他今天第三輪，還能玩很久。  
「歐巴...慢點...啊......」  
金鐘雲難得在床上聽話，這讓金希澈突然沒了成就感。  
「鐘雲啊，叫我歐逆。」金希澈邪笑了兩聲。  
「呀...金...希澈...啊...你夠了沒...唔......」連在床上都不正經，但也還是自己的戀人啊。  
「要叫希美歐逆呀～」金希澈變本加厲，故意停下動作發問，「鐘雲歐巴喜歡人家的大雞巴嗎？嗯？」  
「不喜歡！」金鐘雲氣得想打人，明明做愛是兩個人的事，為什麼好像爽的永遠都是金希澈？  
「歐巴～說謊是壞孩子喔～歐巴不喜歡怎麼夾這麼緊？」金希澈半跪著，抬起戀人的腰讓對方能好好看見他們的交合處。  
「希澈...哥都只會...欺負我......」金鐘雲委屈的流下眼淚。  
「哥怎麼就欺負你了呢？」金希澈一時嘴快，但看見戀人委屈的樣子還是選擇趕緊哄人，「抱歉呀，是哥不好，你說哥要怎麼讓你開心呢？」  
「哥只要...讓我操一次就好......」金鐘雲關上眼淚水龍頭，堅持自己還是能逆轉攻受的。  
「呵呵，想上你希澈哥......你得先扳手腕贏過厲旭才行。」金希澈笑了笑，不等戀人再發言，就大開大合的繼續肏起來。  
金鐘雲真覺得扳手腕這事非常委屈，想再說什麼，但是一開口就只剩纏人的叫聲，這麼一想就更委屈了。  
金希澈發現戀人又在亂想，這可不行啊，怎麼可以在他宇宙大明星前面不想著他呢？不過這是小問題，用一個吻就能輕易搞定。  
得到親吻的金鐘雲放軟姿態，雙手圈在金希澈的肩上繼續索吻，中間換氣還不忘用低沉的嗓音喊著喜歡。這是金希澈喜歡和金鐘雲接吻的原因之一，有些纏人卻不給人反感，和平時與世無爭的個性相反，總讓他欲罷不能。而且金鐘雲有個奇怪的敏感點叫做上顎，只要在深吻時被多舔個幾下，他就會爽得全身緊繃。  
在一個深吻的同時，金鐘雲射了出來，白濁有些黏膩的沾在兩人的腹部上。  
「希澈...還要...給我......」雖然腦子已是一片空白，但是金鐘雲仍覺得不夠，小手將沾在自己肚子上的精液給抹開，從下腹的位置能感覺到戀人的性器還埋在自己體內，「哥...射在裡面吧......」  
金希澈笑著親吻戀人的額頭，「鐘雲今天很主動啊，是想懷上我的孩子嗎？」明明平時都會因為要工作的關係，即便同意無套也不讓他中出。除了喝醉酒之外，很少會說出這樣的話，有時甚至連一點撒嬌都不願意。  
「希澈哥是我的。」金鐘雲嘟起嘴。  
「好，我金希澈永遠是你的。」金希澈猜想估計是前些日子的假新聞，雖然成員們都一副不在乎還嘲笑，但他多慮的戀人還是受到了影響。  
「哥，我還要。」金鐘雲撒嬌著說著。  
「好，你要的都給你。」金希澈的語氣裡盡是寵溺。  
夜晚還長著，兩人相視而笑，繼續他們愛做的事。

後記小番外：  
1.  
十七歲的金希澈醒來，覺得自己要成人乾了。  
美人腰肉的觸感還在手中，好像還聞得到彼此身上的汗味。  
金希澈握緊了拳，他發誓，在自己搞到漂亮姊姊之前，他不能去找那個美人。  
幾年下來，雖然漂亮姊姊是遇到了不少，但是怎麼關係都不能持久呢？  
而且到了緊要關頭，腦海裡都是那美人的樣子。  
終於盼到了一起出道的日子，然而對方卻堅持自己是鋼鐵直男......。  
看來路還很長啊。

2.  
三十二歲的金鐘雲醒來，突然感到迷茫。  
這時候，當然是要打電話給值得依賴的好哥哥啦。  
於是金鐘雲播了電話給朴正洙。  
「特哥啊，我好像喜歡希澈哥怎麼辦？」  
殊不知，電話撥過去的時候正好是83Line聚餐，他特哥還開了免持。  
於是金希澈搶在朴正洙的心靈雞湯前大喊，「金鐘雲你在宿舍給我等著，我現在就去跟你告白！」  
朴正洙看著金希澈奪門而出的背影，也跟著大喊，「金希澈今天這頓飯你給我請客啊！」

3.  
為了讓金鐘雲叫自己歐逆，金希澈買了各種女裝、假髮，當然是自己穿。  
今天玩護士姊姊的打針遊戲，明天是女僕姊姊的全身掃除，大後天是穿體操用的三角運動褲，問教練喜不喜歡學生的深度按摩。  
金希澈如願以償的聽到了戀人喊到歐逆，尤其是被肏到要去之前，稍拉長的聲音真的是可以讓他上天堂。  
直到某天回家，發現了在床頭櫃上的字條。  
『哥，我腰真的不行了。讓我們彼此冷靜一下吧。』  
金希澈明白了什麼叫樂極生悲。  



End file.
